After Last Night
by Swanqueen7
Summary: Takes place after Emma brings Henry home to Regina. What happens between them? After Emma crashes into the Storybrooke sign...
1. Chapter 1

After Last Night

One Shot

Disclaimers: I do not own OUAT. This is my first Fan fiction and my first time writing a one shot. Thanks to my girlfriend and beta, dragonswanqueen8 ️

This takes place when Emma brings Henry home to Regina and meets her for the first time. What I Wished happened. I might write another shot about this. So be kind please.

§§§§§§§§

The door opened and slammed shut, waking Emma up in the cell. She moaned and turned her body so it was facing the wall. Squinting in the light, she felt like she had a hangover.

Regina walked toward to the cell where Emma was being held. "What did YOU do to me LAST night, Miss Swan?!" Regina yelled at Emma.

Emma moaned again, clutching at the throbbing pain in her head and answered with a strained voice. "What do you mean?" Emma was trying to open her eyes and was trying to remember where she was and how she got there in the first place,

"Don't you remember anything at all about last night?" Regina glared at Emma and crossed her arms over her chest while waiting for Emma to answer.

"Ugh… the last thing I remember was uh driving my bug and I saw the wolf and I swerved out of the way and I hit the sign and must have passed out ... but wait..." Emma paused and looked around at her surroundings and then looked at Regina,"HOW the hell did I get here?"

"Wait, are you sure you don't remember anything, Miss Swan?" Regina kept glaring at Emma, trying to figure out whether or not she was playing games with her or whether she should believe the blonde had no recollection of what happened between them the previous night.

Emma shook her head and frowned at her, "No. I don't remember a THING!" She lifted her arms as she shrugged. What had happened? She wished she could remember.

Regina sighed and sat on a chair by the desk. "Graham called me and told me what happened when you were trying to leave my town. And I had no choice but come to pick you up and you were out like a light so I brought you back to my place and then you woke up..." she continued watching Emma, waiting to see if Emma could remember anything.

Emma nodded. "Alright, but I'm telling you, I still can't seem to remember anything, Go on… tell me what you think happened. You came storming in here so explain!"

Regina sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened." And she began telling her the events that happened.

Last night……

"Come on miss swan, I'm not going to carry you inside the house you're going to need to walk."

Emma mumbled and walked slowly beside Regina, trying not to lean too much on the brunette. When Regina opened the door and entered the house while Emma leaned against the doorway, she looked her up and down, glancing at her perfectly shaped behind. "You've got a very nice form, Regina." She smiled. Had she actually said that out loud?

Regina gasped as she turned around and looked at her. "What did you say?"

Emma smiled. "I think you heard me Regina." she moved closer to her and licked her lips.

Regina gulped in surprise and looked at her lips, and looked up at Emma eyes, seeing lust in them. Before Regina was able to move back, Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her close and kissed her.

Regina closed her eyes and moaned before she could regain her composure and allowed herself to drop her guard as she kissed her back. She stopped once she realized things were moving way too fast. "Wait… stop. I think you must have hit your head quite hard Miss Swan, you're not thinking this through."

"No Im okay. I promise. I don't know what you put in my drink, but this is turning out to be a real good dream." She grinned impishly. Emma moved both of them toward the couch and she helped her to take her dress off and gasped in surprise when she saw that Regina was not wearing her underwear. She reached down and felt her pussy, kissing her deeply before she pulled back from the kiss. "Why are you not wearing underwear?" Emma realized she didn't care at that moment. She moaned as she put her finger on Regina's clit, feeling how wet she was.

Regina gasped as she felt Emma touch her most private spot. Did she want to let this continue? When Emma touched her, it woke up something else inside her and she realized she wanted to see where this would go. "Yessssss Miss Swan, I don't wear them if I wear a dress like this. Now dear, stop talking and keep going!" Regina moaned and kissed Emma deeply.

Emma continued rubbing her clit gently at first as she moved her finger to the entrance of Regina's soaking hot center, she slipped her finger inside of her now dripping pussy and start moving inside of her, slipping another finger inside as she heard Regina moaning.

"Oh yesssss Emma! MORE!!!" She rocked her hips against her, encouraging her to keep going.

Emma growled with pleasure, loving it that she was pleasuring her as she kept thrusting inside Regina.

"Oh I'm so close Em-ma!" Regina moaned and began screaming as her orgasm rose and exploded into one climax after another.

Emma grinned wickedly as she removed her fingers and licked them clean as she watched Regina regain her composure.

"That was amazing, Miss Swan. Just what I needed." Regina said as she looked at Emma's green eyes. She realized just how much she liked that shade of green as she took Emma's hand and pulled her closer to kiss her deeply. While they were kissing, Regina moved her hands to Emma's pants and unbuckled and unzipped her jeans to pull them down and pulled her boxer down along with it. She smiled when she saw that the blonde wore boxers. She liked that. Regina then moved her fingers down to her pussy and moaned happily. "oh yes indeed, you are SO wet for me." She purred.

Emma moaned. "Yes I am." She nodded and kept kissing her.

Regina moved 2 fingers inside of her and started fucking her, thrusting into her.

Emma moaned again loudly as she started moving her hips along with Regina's fingers. "Oh fuck yes Regina faster please!!!"

Regina licked her lips and smiled knowingly as she moved her fingers inside her faster and harder, feeling Emma's pussy begin to tighten and knew she was getting so close. "Please come for me, Em-ma," Regina purred sensually.

Emma moaned and began to shake as she climaxed a few times all over her. Once it was over, she moved and sat on the coach next to Regina and put her head on her shoulder. "That was amazing," Emma smiled.

Regina hummed in agreement and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she began to realize two things. One, they had just met and two, she was just starting to have feeling for Emma. That realization alone frightened her. Regina stood up suddenly and straightened up her dress and replied. "It's probably better if you leave Miss Swan."

Emma gasp as she stood up and looked at Regina, feeling confused. "W-wait a minute Regina you can't just fuck me and push me away! What did I do..."

Regina looked away and walked over to the door. "Please leave!"

"No! Not until your tell me why, Regina,"

"Miss Swan if you won't leave, I'll call Graham and have him arrest you for trespassing."

Emma scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh really? It's the middle of night Regina!"

Regina sighed and dialed her phone. "Graham come to my house and pick up Miss Swan. She's trespassing and I want her out of my house." She hung up.

Present Day….

Emma stared at Regina after she completed the story of what happened and shook her head. "I am sorry Regina if I hurt you in any way, but I just don't get it. Why would you arrest me for something I did NOT do? That's crossing a line."

Regina sighed. "Miss Swan, the reason I did that… I needed to PUSH you away to avoid my feelings for- I don't love very well..."

Emma interrupted her. "Wait wait just wait a minute. What did you just say?"

Regina sighed again and rolled her eyes as she walked up to the cell and looked at penetrating green eyes. "I am not going to repeat myself. But I will say it ONE more time, yes I admit I do have feelings for you miss swan that is why I put you in here because I am scared of what will happen between us if you stay longer…" she stopped and turned around and sat on the desk again.

If the blonde she had imprisoned stayed, she really had no idea what she would be getting herself into should she decide to pursue a relationship with someone like her. Emma Swan had no idea what secrets Regina was hiding from her. She was afraid that once the truth came out, she would leave her.

Emma inhaled sharply and sighed. "I know what I felt when I first laid my eyes on you Regina. Maybe it's possible it is fate. But honestly, I was about to leave town and since last night happened… I know there is a reason for me to stay… I would like to see what happens next. But I can't, not from in here." She pointed out.

Regina looked at Emma. "Are you saying you felt the same thing as I am feeling?" Hope came in her eyes.

Emma smiled gently and nodded. "I do and Henry is the one that brought us together." She murmured.

Regina finally smiled at Emma for a few more heartbeats before she went around the desk and grabbed the keys to the cell and walked back to where Emma was waiting before she went and opened the door letting Emma out.

Emma smiled and walked up to Regina and kissed her deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you for all the reviews and kudos of my very first SQ doc and I decided to continue with it by adding more chapters to this story!

I want to thank my gf Dragonswanqueen8 and my friend LPAuthor2003 for beta for me.

Here's another one for you all to enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§

Regina deeply sighed when she was working in her office and couldn't stop thinking about Emma Swan, wondering what their relationship status would be since what happened that night. Ever since then, she has not seen her. She knew she wanted to see her again, and as she was thinking of a plan, a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she answered, and Graham came in with some paperwork.

He handed them to her. "Here are the paperwork from the sheriff's office, Regina. And if it's alright with you, I have a question for you." He asked.

Regina nodded as she grabbed the papers.

"Right, hmm have you thought about what I talked to you about the possibility of hiring a deputy if your budget permits?" Graham asked Regina.

"Oh yes, I already have a person in mind who would be perfect for the job, as your deputy, Mr. Humbert." Regina smiled as she thought about the person she would love to see in uniform. The very thought of seeing this person in a uniform was doing all kinds of things to her. She just hoped her suggestion would be well received.

"Oh? And who is this person of interest?" he asked, intrigued.

Regina smirked as she answered. "Why, Miss Swan, of course."

Graham stared at Regina as he begins to think the Mayor must be crazy to think Emma would be sticking around after she'd had her arrested. "Emma? I thought she was leaving to go back to Boston by the end of this week."

Regina kept smirking and glanced at the paperwork. "Yes I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask her, does it?"

She thought about calling her before he went to find her, wanting to give her a heads up so she would be prepared for the job offer. "Don't you have more important work to do Sheriff?"

It was clear their conversation was over as Regina dismissed him. Graham nodded and walked out of Regina's office.

As soon as he left, Regina grabbed the phone and called Emma.

Emma was at Granny's, drinking her hot chocolate when she felt her phone vibrate and saw that Regina was calling her. "Miss me already?" Emma answered, a goofy grin on her face.

"Miss Swan." Regina said, "I'm calling to inform you that Graham is on the way to see you to offer a job that YOU just can't turn down."

Emma blinked a few times, wondering what was going on with the Mayor. "Oh? And what will the job be?" She asked, deciding if she should play along with Regina's sassiness.

"To be MY deputy, Miss Swan," Regina smirked as she spoke with a slight huskiness in her voice.

Emma swallowed hard, her mouth and throat suddenly very dry. She felt aroused when Regina had called her, HER deputy. "Wait… YOU want me to work with Graham?!"

Regina sighed softly, picturing the blonde wearing her uniform. She heard what Emma said. "YES Miss Swan, I want you to work with him, and when he asks you to work with him, please say yes. Do it for me." She smiled.

Emma was about to answer and saw Graham come into the diner and started walking toward her. "I gotta go, I'll call back." With that, she hung up.

"Emma wait-" Regina started to say something, but instead, she heard a dial tone. She muttered to herself. "She needs to work on her manners." She shook her head and started focusing on her work.

"Emma! Good, you're here. I was looking for you." Graham sat down across from Emma.

"Oh? About what?" Emma sipped some of her hot chocolate and waited for Graham to answer.

"I wanted to offer you a job, working for me as a deputy," Graham replied. "You already have experience working with law enforcement from what I have heard."

"Sure. Will I be able to drive the patrol car?" Emma asked.

"Not yet, we only have one car for now," Graham answered and asked. "When will you be able to start?"

"Tomorrow?" Emma was more than ready for the next chapter of her life.

Graham smiled, pleased to hear her answer. "Sure! Come in at eight, and I will set you up with making sure you get your uniform and badge! Thank you for accepting the job." He shook her hand.

Before Emma could ask him about the uniform, he left to go back to work. She sighed and dialed Regina's number.

"Mayor Mills speaking," Regina answered.

"I did not know I was supposed to wear a uniform?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh dear, Deputies are requested to wear them. I'm sorry." Regina chuckled. She was amused and trying to picture Emma with a uniform. She found that very image to be quite sexy. "So when will you be starting?"

"Tomorrow morning. When will I see you again? It has been a week since I last saw you," Emma asked.

"How does tonight sound?" Regina answered. "I want to celebrate your new job. So may I assume you are staying here in Storybrooke longer then?"

"Sure! Can I come over at seven? And you know I want to stay here for you and Henry, of course. Does this mean I can tell him the news when I come over tonight?" Emma asked.

"That will be alright, dear. See you in a few hours. I cannot wait to see you. I've missed you." Regina smiled when she said that.

"I miss you too, Regina, see you tonight!" With that, Emma hung up and happily sighed as she drank the rest of her cocoa.

Finally, it was seven o'clock, and the doorbell rang.

"Henry, can you please go answer the door?" Regina asked from the kitchen she was cooking tacos for their dinner tonight.

Henry ran and opened the door and smiled. "Emma!" He lit up and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, kid! I'm here to see you and your mom. She invited me over for dinner tonight, and besides, I have some news to share with you."

Henry smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'm delighted you are here!" He hugged her again before he went to the living room to finish up playing his video game.

Emma smiled and walked to the kitchen and watched Regina making dinner. The blonde looked at Regina's back, looking at her from head to toe then smirked. She knew what she wanted; she was more than ready for both of them to do something together right after Henry went to bed for the night. Emma walked closer to Regina and placed her lips close to her ear and whispered, "So you missed me that much, eh?"

Regina jumped a little, deliciously shook as she felt Emma getting closer to her and swallowed, feeling her stomach clench with anticipation. "Y-Yes dear, but I would rather wait until Henry goes up to bed." Regina smiled as she was finished up with making Tacos. She then called out to their son. "Henry! Dinner is ready!"

Emma smiled and backed up as she walked to the dining room table and sat down across from Regina.

Henry walked in and sat between Regina and Emma.

"Wow, mom! It has been a while since you made tacos!" He grabbed a couple of tacos and started to eat.

"Yes dear, I thought we would want to have something different tonight with Emma here." Regina smiled at her son and started to sip her cider while eyeing Emma.

Emma smiled at Regina and then looked at Henry, "I have good news for you, kid. Looks like I am staying here in Storybrooke after all!"

"Really!? Oh, Emma, that's awesome!" Henry stood up and hugged Emma tightly and looked at his mother and hugged her also "Thank you for making this happen. I love you, mom."

Regina sighed happily as she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, "I love you too, my prince." She murmured.

Emma smiled at Henry and Regina's bond together. She hoped she would eventually have that with Henry someday since she wasn't used to having a son in her life yet. That was something she was still getting used to.

After they all finished dinner, Henry went upstairs to do his homework, Emma and Regina stayed downstairs and were sitting on the couch, looking at each other. "I am glad you decided to stay here, Emma." Regina started.

Emma took Regina's hand and held it. "I am glad, too."

They both knew what they wanted to do next, but before either of them could make a move, Henry came back downstairs to say goodnight and then finally they were alone again for the rest of the night.

Emma pulled Regina closer and kissed her deeply as she placed her hands on her hips.

Regina put her hands in Emma's soft curly hair, moving them down her back to her perfectly firm ass cheeks, squeezing them, and then she started unbuckling her belt on her jeans and unzipped them.

Emma stood up to remove her jeans and boxers and took off her tank top. Regina gulped as she saw her nude body, she then stood up, and started to unzip her dress. But Emma stopped her," Let me do it for you." Emma moved around, unzipped her dress, and then she started kissing her back as she slides her dress down to take it off.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma kissing her back. "Emma, please touch me," she whispered, wanting more.

Emma kept kissing her brunette as she placed her hands on her nipples, squeezing them, and Regina buckled under her administration of her smiled knowingly as she continued squeezing them ad teasing her now swollen nipples.

Regina moaned loudly, "P-p-please touch me,"

Emma smirked and chuckled as she pushed her down onto the couch, spread Regina's legs, placed her two fingers inside her wet sex, and started moving them inside her. The noises that escaped the Mayor's mouth turned Emma on so much that she felt her own pussy getting wet. The more her fingers curled and prodded Regina's vagina, the more Emma could tell she was getting closer to her climax.

"Ohh fuck, Emma, keep going I am so close." Regina gasped and closed her eyes as Emma kept thrusting her till Regina has her earth shaking orgasms. Emma removed her fingers slowly before she sat next to Regina and kissed her.

"Oh, that was amazing, Emma." Regina smiled at Emma, and she put her hand on her thigh toward her pussy and start rubbing her could feel how soaked Emma was and that brought a wicked smile to her face, knowing she had that sort of effect on her blonde.

Emma gasped as she moved her hips and moaned as she felt Regina's fingers move inside of her and began the process of pumping in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum soon." Emma grabbed a pillow to place on her mouth so she won't scream loud enough to wake Henry up, and she shivered and shook as she breathed heavily as she looked at Regina and smiled. "Wow!"

Regina smirked. "Thank you, dear."

"I do wish that I could stay here overnight but I can't because I have to be at work and I don't want to be late for the first day of my job, my boss will kill me if I am." Emma smiled and kissed Regina and stood up to gather her clothes.

Regina stood up as well and grabbed Emma by her wrist, and kissed her deeply.


End file.
